Characters
There are many different nbc Characters. Here are the ones I shall name. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jack Skellington: A dreaded nightmarish skeleton with the alias of "The Pumpkin King". He is very popular among the inhabitants of Halloween Town, due to his charming personality and aim to please. Despite a lack of inhibition, he means well. He is in charge of Halloween, and has been for who knows how long. Having never left it, he felt his inspiration for his own holiday waning. Christmas Town gave him new ideas and inspiration to do things a little differently. Perhaps too differently. Sally: the only person in the town who understands Jack's aspiration for change. She is a ragdoll with the unexplained ability to have premonitions. She was originally patched together by Doctor Finkelstein. She is the only one to have doubts about Jack's Christmas plan, and is constantly imprisoned by her creator. Despite her makeshift appearance, Sally is a determined individual with a good feel for what's right. Sally: the only person in the town who understands Jack's aspiration for change. She is a ragdoll with the unexplained ability to have premonitions. She was originally patched together by Doctor Finkelstein. She is the only one to have doubts about Jack's Christmas plan, and is constantly imprisoned by her creator. Despite her makeshift appearance, Sally is a determined individual with a good feel for what's right. Mayor: The Mayor appears to have two faces: a happy face on one side, and a white sad one on the other, switching between them depending on his mood. He is only an elected official and can't make decisions without Jack. He is portrayed as clumsy and highly anxious. Oogie Boogie Man: The avid gambler who is disliked by nearly everyone. oogie boogie man`s cloth body appears filled with insects. He is sinister and relishes delight in other peoples' misery. Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Lock, Shock and Barrel are a group of young trick-or-treaters. They wear masks, despite them being almost exactly the same as their real faces. Lock appears to be the leader, but doesn't think thoroughly. Shock is the most cunning.Barrel is supposedly "the dumb one." Zero: An intelligent ghost dog who floats about freely in space and follows Jack wherever he goes. He appears to serve as Jack's conscience. His jack-o-lantern nose also doubles as a bright light, which might be a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Gargoyle: A gargoyle that walks using its large bat-like wings. He is friends with the Corpse Kid and the Mummy. Referred to in the card game as "Winged Demon." Behemoth: A zombie with an axe in his head. One of the stronger citizens of Halloween Town. He is rather slow. This character was based upon the Swedish wrestler, Tor Johnson. Behemoth is friends with the Clown with the tear-away face. Unlike other things with an axe in the head, Behemoth never looks yuck or evil. Not even with the axe in his head. Clown with the Tear-Away Face: An obese denizen of Halloweentown who can tear off his face, hence he referred to as 'the Clown with the tear-away face'. He rides around Halloweentown on his unicycle. Behemoth likes being friends with him. When he has his face on, his voice is high, but when he takes it off it is a deep scary voice. He can disappear in a cloud of smoke. Ned: A zombie who is married to the Corpse ladey and who is the father of the Corpse Kid. Eathen: Son of the Corpse ladey and Corpse guy. He is friends with the Mummy and the gargyle. Bertha: A zombie who is the mother of the Corpse Kid and who is married to the Corpse guy. Cyclops: A 1 eyed demon. Melting Guy: A man that is slowly melting. He also likes turtles.he wears a fancy white suit. 1 Hiding Under the Bed: It only has one appearance in the song "This is Halloween." Credited as "Creature Under the Bed." he has sharp teeth and red eyes. 1 Hiding Under the Stairs; Depicted as a monster with fingers like snakes and spiders in his hair. Credited as "The One Hiding Under the Stairs." His mouth is similar to Dr. Finkelstein's mouth. Although him can only be seen for a second during the 'Making Christmas' song production art shows that he has no legs, and instead his body ends with a small wooden board on wheels. He has four main appearances in the film, with three key-singing/speaking roles, 'This is Halloween', 'Town Meeting', 'Making Christmas', and a minor speaking role when Jack returns to Halloweentown. Mummy: A one-eyed mummy who is friends with the Corpse Kid and the gargyle. This character is a nod to Tim Burton's poem about a mummy. Mr. Hyde: Mr. Hyde is depicted as a monstrous man with smaller versions of him under his hat Similar to The Cat in the Hat. Band: An accordion, bass, and saxophone player. A fourth member of the band can be seen singing some lines from the inside of the bass. Jack taught them how to play Christmas Songs. Gill Man: A hybrid of the Creature from the Black Lagoon and a merman. Vampires: Four vampires that serve as a pallet of varying heights and shapes. They would seem to be an odd legion of Jack's fans. They walk around with umbrellas during the day and like playing hockey. Werewolf: Halloweentown's resident werewolf. He is often seen howling at the moon or growling at various denizens, and also likes eating raw meat. Witches: Two witches that personify juxtaposition of height. 1 is short and squat with an enormous boil on her nose, & 1 is tall and willowy. Both have wirey hair and prominent hats and distinctive cackle commonly associated with Witches. They seem to have an infatuation for Jack Skellington Ghosts: The ghosts appear in the beginning of the song "This Is Halloween." Shadows: 3 shadows. Tree Guy: A walking tree with five hanging skeletons his branches. You can see him in the town meeting to the right of Sally when she walks in as well as after the Mayor spins the spotlight around the room. Sally is sitting on him. Percy: A cute little black kitty cat. Grasshopper: The grasshopper that oogie boogie man ate. Jewl: Makes an appearance at the end pushing Dr. Finklestein in the snow She was the creation he was working on that he gave half his brain to. You will only be able to see the following characters if you look out for them! Frankenstein: Shown in a very zoomed out scene in the beginning of the movie after Jack finishes his entrance and everyone celebrates. He is standing by the Mayor's car. Gate Keeper: A bird-faced monster that serves as the gatekeeper of Halloween Town. Above him is a sign that says "gate keeper". Grim Reaper: A resident of Halloween Town. His appearance is sitting behind Behemoth at the Town Meeting. Living Jack-o'-lantern: A living Jack O'Lantern makes an appearance sitting in the Town Hall Meeting on the very edge of the left sides inner walk way. Skeleton Shown in a very zoomed out scene in the beginning of the movie after Jack finishes his entrance and everyone celebrates. Witch: Makes an appearance sitting next to the Grim Reaper in the town hall meeting. Devil: A good devil that resides in Halloween Town. Harlequin Demon: A frightful spectre of Hallow's Eve who appears to have an affinity for fashion design. He once transformed an "old rat into a most delightful hat." He is cool! Invisible Guy: he is at the begining of the movie